1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device having polarized light source, and more particularly, to the display device having polarized light source which provides display by means of polarization of light that various changes of brightness and darkness or of colors happen at a polarization zone formed by light polarizing means.
2. Background
Polarization refers to the phenomenon that the direction of the electric field is constant in the plane perpendicular to a travel direction of light. The typical example of the polarization is that two polarizers eliminate the light if their transmission directions are placed at right angles.
By using this polarization, through a polarization film etc, the light can be polarized to the constant direction. Also, by transmitting the polarized light through a birefringence medium such as a birefringence film, the light can have different polarization directions according to the wavelengths.
The present invention provides a display device having polarized light source using the polarization phenomenon that presents unique display that various changes of brightness and darkness or of colors happen at a zone formed by light polarizing means to which the light is shined.